


international fan

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun was watching the TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	international fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3star4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/gifts).



> also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1151436) and [LJ.](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/6390.html)

Baekhyun sat on the sofa, cross-legged, staring intently into the TV, toes curling and uncurling with excitement. The man on the podium in the screen finally announced:

"I welcome Ms. Malia Ann Obama to receive her certificate."  
  
The audience screamed, as a tall, tan girl, in a graduate's gown and cap, walked up to the stage and collected her graduation certificate, smiling brightly for the dozens of cameras centred on her. Ah, that smile, bearing an uncanny resemblance to her father's. That smile was what made Baekhyun fall for _him._  
  
The girl wove through the crowd, only to be enveloped in the hands of her ecstatic father. The mother soon joined the group hug, and so did little Sasha.  
  
Tears of ecstasy threatened to fall out of Baekhyun's little eyes, at the emotional scene, who was feeling inexplicably happy for the man in the TV and his family.  
  
It had all begun with Baekhyun having way too much free time than required for a Kpop Idol. Twitter, soon, drew him into the 2016 US election craze. He fervently watched CNN and presidential debates. And that was when he saw _him_ : brightly smiling, smartly dressed in a navy blue suit and signature baby blue tie, coffee skin glowing, deep voice resonating with power, _"I'm with her."_ It took all of Baekhyun's will to _not_ tackle-hug the TV in admiration.  
  
He bought himself a book of his speeches, [the book's cover smiling back at him](http://www.jaicobooks.com/Images/Thumbnails/J-1916_s.jpg) at the bookstore. He read it every day, inspiring himself and using the insightful quotes in the book to impress the ladies. He closely followed The Guardian and The New York Times, combing through the hundreds of articles on his phone, for one article, one tidbit, one word about the man who dominated his thoughts and dreams.  
  
He thought, _is this how it feels to be an international fan? An ocean apart from his hero, with the slimmest chances of meeting him?_  
  
He scribbled _'BHO'_ all over his little writing pad, drawing little hearts and stars around it. The other members never thought much of it, assuming that it must be Baekhyun's kinky self glorifying the nickname his fangirls have given him: ' **B** aek **H** yun  **O** ppa'.  
  
Only he knew, only he knew, that it belonged to the man of his heart, Barack Hussein Obama.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON"T JAIL ME FOR THIS OBAMA SIR. I MEAN I EVEN BOUGHT THE BOOK OF YOURS MENTIONED IN THE STORY KAY DONT SEND NATO AFTER MY SORRY ASS


End file.
